


Assumptions

by InspectorBoxer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspectorBoxer/pseuds/InspectorBoxer
Summary: "So... what's up with you and the Girl of Steel?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to play around with a jealous Maggie. Hope you like the results.
> 
> Thanks to zennie for the beta! Love ya, hon!!

“So… what’s up with you and the Girl of Steel?”

Alex paused, her beer bottle suspended halfway between the bar and her mouth. She turned and looked at Maggie before glancing around the popular cop bar to see if anyone was listening. Fortunately, no one was. “What do you mean?”

“Come on, Danvers. I’ve worked four cases with you so far, and Supergirl has put in an appearance on all of them.” 

Finally following through and taking a sip of her beer, Alex set the bottle back on the bar, nudging her plate with her half eaten burger out of the way. Maggie had proposed grabbing a late dinner after they’d booked their suspect and Alex had quickly and eagerly accepted. She didn’t want to think too hard about why that was. “What are you implying?”

Maggie crossed her arms on the bar and leaned in a little closer. Alex caught a whiff of her subtle perfume, a far more pleasant scent than the smell of stale beer and sweat that permeated the establishment. “That she works for the DEO at the least. Or maybe her relationship is specifically with you?” 

Alex felt her face heat, but she didn’t know if she was embarrassed by the thought or embarrassed for the other woman at how wrong she was. “Um… it’s not like that.”

“It’s okay. I’ve been there myself,” Maggie murmured, but there was an odd note to her voice Alex couldn’t place. It sounded the tiniest bit like jealousy. “If you two have a… thing… I won’t tell. But way to land Supergirl.”

“Oh God,” Alex breathed, scrubbing a hand over her face, wishing she could rub off her blush. “That’s… no. We’re not…”

Maggie nudged Alex with her shoulder. “She keeps coming to your rescue, and she’s always keeping an eye on you in a fight, Danvers. It’s actually kind of… sweet.”

“I’m not dating Supergirl,” Alex groused. 

“You’ve accumulated another admirer then.”

Alex glanced at Maggie again. “ _Another_ admirer?”

This time Maggie looked away, picking up her beer and taking a long pull from the bottle before she replied. “Just assuming,” she murmured.

A little giddy ball of warmth coalesced in Alex’s stomach and she bit her lip, trying to keep a smile off her face. “Supergirl is… a colleague.” Alex winced. It wasn’t a lie, they worked together, but diminishing Kara’s role in her life in any way didn’t sit well. “And, on the down low, I’d even go so far as to say we’re friends.”

“Why is that a secret?”

“Because people who want to hurt her could target the people she cares about.”

Maggie shifted and straightened slightly at that, eyeing Alex with a frown. “Hadn’t really thought about that.”

Alex shrugged one shoulder. 

“And being Supergirl’s… girl… would make you a prime target.”

“I am not…” Alex sighed. “There is nothing like _that_ going on between me and her.”

“I saw her hug you, Danvers. There was… _lingering_.”

So that’s what this was about. She’d given Kara a fright earlier, and her sister had held her a little too long apparently. Alex tilted her head, studying Maggie in the low light, some twangy country song blaring on the jukebox in the background. Maybe it was the long day, or maybe it was the satisfaction of apprehending a suspect with ties to Cadmus, or maybe it was just Maggie herself that made Alex feel reckless. She leaned in a little. “Jealous, Sawyer?”

Maggie stared at her for a moment, her gaze dipping to Alex’s lips and back up. A smirk appeared, and Alex wondered what it would taste like. The thought scared her more than a little, but not as much as it had the other hundred times she’d had it in the last few weeks. She was slowly accepting her attraction, trying to decide what, if anything, to do about it.

“Well,” Maggie drawled. “She is hot.”

Alex scowled involuntarily, not getting the answer she was hoping for, and Maggie chuckled, victorious.

“I’ll be sure to tell her you said so.”

“Well if you’re not interested…” Maggie said lightly.

Shaking her head, Alex polished off the rest of her beer. She should have known. She’d always be second best to Kara with just about everyone. Alex fished in her pocket for her wallet, pulling out a twenty and some change and tossing it on the bar. “On that note, night, Sawyer. See you around.”

Alex had just reached her motorcycle when Maggie caught up with her.

“Damn, Danvers. Someone’s a little touchy.”

“I said I’d put in a good word for you. What more do you want?” Alex snapped.

“Relax.” Maggie put her hands up. “I’m not really interested.”

“Could have fooled me,” Alex muttered. She grabbed her helmet only to have Maggie grip her arm, stopping her from putting it on.

“Alex.” It was one of the rare times Maggie called her by her first name and Alex did not want to feel her stomach flop pleasantly but she did. “I’m not. I’m sorry I pushed.”

“Then why all the questions?”

Maggie sighed. “After I saw that hug I was trying to figure out if you just loved her or if you were in love with her.”

“Why?”

“Because…” Maggie grimaced and looked away as a country ballad drifted out of the bar as a pair of cops left, walking in the opposite direction.

“Maggie,” Alex growled, impatient.

“Because I want to ask you out, Danvers, and I’m trying to figure out if I have a shot in hell when you’re always hanging out with a beautiful woman that can freaking fly and leap tall buildings in a single bound. A woman that you hugged a little too long earlier.”

There was no mistaking the jealousy in Maggie’s tone this time. Alex gaped. “You…”

“You know what? This was a bad idea. I’m just going to go.” Maggie pivoted on her boot heel but Alex reached out, snagging Maggie’s elbow and dragging her back around to face her.

Stunned, Alex drew in a deep breath, unable to deny how damn _happy_ she was at this development. No one had ever made her feel like this, and it was both terrifying and exhilarating. “I’d love to,” she whispered.

Maggie blinked, wary. “Really?”

There was that reckless impulse again, urging Alex to act instead of think. Pushing aside her reservations and fears, Alex finally yielded to the powerful pull this woman had on her and simply kissed her.

Maggie’s mouth was warm and temptingly soft, and when she kissed Alex back, pulling her in tight and close, Alex’s knees nearly buckled. The scent of leather and Maggie’s enticing perfume clouded her senses, and Alex suspected she could easily drown in this woman, in the dizzying way she made her feel.

They parted reluctantly, both breathing hard. Alex trembled, her body a mess of confusion and surging hormones.

“Friday at 7:00?” Maggie managed after a rough swallow. “I-I’ll pick you up?”

Alex nodded jerkily.

“I’d kiss you again but I’m not sure I could stop,” Maggie admitted.

If Alex thought her body was giddy before, it was nothing compared to the way it reacted to hearing that. 

Maggie gave her a sensual smile, clearly fighting temptation, before she offered Alex a playful salute and left, heading back into the police precinct two doors down.

“I’m gay,” Alex muttered to the night. “So very gay.”


End file.
